Elemental Legends
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: A new power has come alive. But what is it? Read to find out more...Chapter 14 is up! FINAL CHAPTER! Aiming for a sequel.
1. The Night Visit

CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHT VISIT

The ghastly, anonymous figure was phasing through the bookshelves, searching for something. It's in Shugazoom's oldest and most public/common library. It contains books from the beginning of time to now, and everything in between.

_Ah-ha! I think I've found it…_

It's the middle of the night. Everyone in Shugazoom is asleep and the library is closed. The library is Saint Shugazoom. It's located right next to the museum Shugazoom's Museum of Shugazoomian History. (Recognize it)?

The ghostly figure floated towards a large bookshelf, packed with old books of the past. It's at the far back of the library where all of the really old and ancient books are contained and rarely touched or noticed.

It immediately found what it was looking for. It pulled out a big, old, hard-covered book. The book was dark brown, made of leather, and very dusty. And it had a multi-colored, slightly glowing orb in its center.

The ghost-thing flipped through the book until it reached the last few pages. They were blank. The ghost dug it's claws into the pages. All of a sudden, words formed and the ghost read them.

When it was done, it grinned evilly. _Perfect…The time has come. Soon everyone will be cowering under me, and not even the original Element Master can stop me. I know his spirit is in Shugazoom somewhere, and I _will _find and destroy him…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Everyone in the Super Robot was asleep. Well, everyone accept a certain young hero boy.

Chiro was tossing and turning in his bed (isn't he always?). A few moments later, he woke up screaming and sweating. Once he noticed he was awake, he immediately stopped and got up.

He walked to the main room, shot down the tube thingy, and then left the robot.

As soon as Chiro left, Antari went to his room to see what was wrong. When he noticed Chiro wasn't there, he slightly panicked.

First, he checked the main room. When Chiro wasn't there, Antari quickly went down the tube thingy, and went outside to search for him. He soon found Chiro sitting at the edge of a pond and went over to him. Chiro slightly jumped when he noticed Antari.

"Is anything bothering you, Chiro?" Antari asked, sitting next to him.

"Not really…" Chiro replied.

Antari just stared at Chiro knowingly. "Would you like to discuss them?"

"No. It's just that…Never mind…"

"You may tell me,"

"Well. It's just that all of my nightmares seem real. And most of them even end up coming true. Normally, I'm watching myself—outside of my body. But this time, I _was_ myself. And I had these weird powers…"

Antari remained silent, waiting for Chiro to continue. After a short while, he did.

"There was a ghost. He read from an ancient-looking book and somehow became whole again—in a body. He was destroying everything and harming everyone. When you guys tried to stop him…" Chiro sighed and continued. "When you guys were out of the way, he faced me. He said 'And now it's your turn, Element Master'…"

"That is most alarming,"

"That's not what bothers me most, though. It's that, I've heard that name before."

They were silent for a long time. Then, Antari stood and smiled. "Come. We will discuss this at another time. For now, it is time for bed."

Chiro nodded and got up and followed Antari. Though, he looked around slightly, for he felt a somewhat familiar presence nearby.


	2. The Sneak Out

CHAPTER 2: THE SNEAK OUT

The next day went by pretty quickly and boring. Nova and Sprx played video games the whole day. Gibson worked in his lab, while Otto worked on something in his workshop. Antari mainly meditated (as usual), but occasionally checked in on Chiro.

And Chiro stayed in his room all day, he only came out to eat or go for a bathroom break, and never spoke to anyone. Every time Antari checked on him, Chiro was pacing. And when Antari would ask him if anything was wrong, he would just grunt ignorantly.

That night, everyone went to bed as usual. When they were long asleep, Chiro came out of his room. He went through the main room and exited the robot, quickly and quietly.

Otto heard Chiro's door open and close, so he went to investigate. He noticed Chiro was gone and wasn't anywhere in the Super Robot, so he left, too.

He finally spotted Chiro at the side of Saint Shugazoom. Curious, he hid and quietly followed Chiro. Chiro looked around, and then went in through the side window, Otto quickly followed.

Chiro slowed to a walk once he was inside the library, so did Otto. Chiro went to the back of the library—almost like he was lead—and searched through the book cases. He soon found the book he was looking for. It was dark brown, hard-cover, and leather. It also had a slightly glowing orb in its center—the colors of blue, green, extremely light blue, and red.

Chiro flipped through some of its pages and started reading them. A few moments later, the orb started glowing more and more. Once he noticed the floor by his feet was glowing, he closed the book to see why. The instant he looked at the orb, his eyes became very dull. Seconds later, Otto could see a green, blue, very light blue, and red color lightly phase from the orb to Chiro's eyes.

Chiro soon passed out, dropping the book in the process. Otto ran over to him.

"Chiro! Are you okay?" Otto asked.

No answer. Otto lifted him up and started walking out. But before he left, he took the book with them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"He should be fine. He just passed out, for some unknown…Otto, what happened?" Gibson said as he left med bay.

It had been one hour since the incident at the library.

"I'm not sure. I followed Chiro to the library, and then he read this weird book…" Otto held up the book Chiro read at the library. Gibson took it and studied it.

"It looks like…An ancient book. It's labeled: Elements of the Ancients. Very interesting…"

"Is that all that happened, Otto?" Antari asked.

Otto was debating on whether or not to tell them about the glowing orb and lights. The orb isn't glowing at all anymore, so he decided not to.

"No. That's all."

Chiro grunted and everyone went to his side. He sat up, but kept his eyes tightly shut, like he was in pain.

"Are you alright, Chiro?" Antari asked.

"Yeah," Chiro answered.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Chiro opened his eyes. As soon as he did, they flashed a mix of blue, red, really light blue, and green, then went back to their original sapphire blue. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, cool! Your eyes looked pretty!" Otto said. Nova nudged him in his side to keep him quiet. "Ow…"

"Huh? What do you mean? And what happened?"

"You passed out," Otto said.

Chiro thought for a few seconds, and then started to remember everything.

"The book…" He was silent for a bit longer, and then his eyes lit up. "Where's the book?"

Gibson walked up to him holding the book. "Right here."

"Let me see it,"

Gibson started to hand Chiro the book, but before he did, Antari grabbed it. "I do not think you need to read that now. It is the reason you passed out. We should probably keep it away from you until further notice."

"C'mon, Antari…"

"No. Now, it is late. Everyone may go back to bed."

Everyone went to bed. Well, everyone except Antari and Chiro.

"You should go to bed, too, Chiro,"

"I want the book first," Chiro said, motioning to the book in Antari's hands (or paws, whatever).

"Why do you want this book so badly?" Antari asked.

Chiro hesitated. "Nothing, never mind. Goodnight." With that, Chiro went to bed. Antari went shortly after.


	3. Learning

CHAPTER 3: LEARNING

The next day, Chiro woke up late. Everyone was in the main room when he entered it. Gibson came up to him.

"We decided to let you sleep in after what happened last night,"

Chiro just nodded. He looked around the room and noticed Antari was missing.

"Where's Antari?" Chiro asked.

"He took a walk,"

"Oh, I guess he's returning the book."

"Actually no. He left the book here. He wants me to study it later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to attend to in my lab."

Gibson left to go to his lab. Chiro went back to the hallway with everyone's rooms in it. First, he checked Antari's room, but didn't find what he was looking for. Then, he checked Gibson's room. After a while of stumbling over tons of beakers and experiments, Chiro finally found what he was looking for: Elements of the Ancients.

He grabbed it and quickly left the room. As soon as he got out, he ran into Otto. Otto looked at the book in Chiro's hands—his usual bright smile slightly faded.

"What cha got there, Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Um…Just a book…" Chiro answered.

"Naw-aw. It's that book you aren't supposed to have, isn't it? Maybe I should let Antari know…"

"Um…" Chiro thought for a second. Then he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket. "Why do that, Otto? When you can have this lollipop?

Otto's eyes got big. "Ooh! Can I have it? Pleease, Chiro??"

"Only if you don't tell Antari,"

"About what?"

Chiro was a little confused. But he just shrugged it off. "Nothing. Here's the lollipop." Chiro handed Otto the lollipop, who quickly unwrapped it and started eating it. He then walked away, forgetting everything.

Chiro was almost to his room when Sprx saw him.

"What do have there, kid?" Sprx asked.

"You got to be kidding me…" Chiro said to himself.

"Isn't that the book Antari said you couldn't have?"

Chiro sighed. "Yes…Here, take it."

"Relax, kid. I don't care if you have the book. I won't tell Antari. Only if you can promise me something,"

"Yeah?"

"If you promise me you won't get hurt like last night."

"Promise, thanks."

"No problem. See ya." Sprx headed back to the main room.

Chiro entered his room and sat on his bed. When he was comfortable, he opened the book and started reading it.

_Towards the beginning of time, a master of magic and nature _(I think it's called a Naturalist)_ went to work creating potions and such. He disappeared for years. About five years later, he reappeared. In his hands was a potion._

_The potion was a beautiful mixture of blue, red, green, and extremely light blue. He drank the potion in front of his town, Shugazoom. His eyes flickered the same color the potion was, and then he fainted._

_When he awoke, he ran outside and reobtained everyone's attention. Once he had it, he showed them his new powers. Powers of nature._

_When he thought of Water, his eyes turned normal blue and he could force tidal waves. When he thought of Earth, his eyes turned dirt brown and he uplifted the ground to control earthquakes and such. When he thought of Air, his eyes turned the lightest of blues and he could create or destroy massive whirlwinds. And when he thought of Fire, his eyes turned a blazing shade of red and he could do what he wished with fire._

_The people were amazed by his new powers. He used them only for good. Never for money, power, or evil._

_One day, a great evil appeared, wanting control of the wizard's elemental powers. When the wizard refused to help him, the evil one created his own elemental powers. But he could not control them and destroyed everything in sight, overwhelmed with power._

_The only way to stop him was for the wizard to fuse his own powers with the evil one's. The combining of these powers were too much for them both. They exploded into oblivion. Their powers spreading throughout the cosmos._

_No one knows what really happened to their powers. But some say their powers are implanted in this book. And only the purest good soul can unleash and obtain these powers._

_When that day comes, the evil one will return to wreak havoc once again. Only the new Element Master can defeat him. But, if the spirit of the evil one gets to the Element Master before she/he develops, or realizes, his/her powers, and obtains their body and powers, he can destroy the Element Master…For good._

Chiro was about to read more, when someone knocked at his door.

"Chiro? May I come in?" It was Antari.

Chiro quickly hid the book under his pillow. "Come on in, Antari." He said.

Antari came in and walked up to Chiro.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason…" Antari just kept staring at Chiro with that 'I know you're hiding something' look. "Is there anything you're not telling me, Chiro?"

"Uh, heh, No. Nothing at all!" Chiro chuckled nervously.

"I gave that book to Gibson earlier. When he went to go read it, it wasn't there. Would you, by chance, know what happened to it? Like who took it?"

Chiro and Antari stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Chiro broke.

"Okay, okay!" He took out the book from behind his pillow. "Here's the book…"

"Why did you take it?"

"I just wanted to read it. To find more out about…"

"I understand. This is about your dream, isn't it?"

"Yes. This book is about an Element Master. And so was my dream, except _I _was the Element Master in it. I know that this is one of those dreams that are going to come true. And this book can probably tell me more about it."

"Very well…You may keep the book. But you may only read it while am around, deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. We will take a look at it tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Me-Wow. This was a loong chapter.

Otto-Sucks on lollipop It's strawberry!

Me-Ookkk...Anyway, read and review please!


	4. Revealed

CHAPTER 4: REVEALED

"Do not read the book without me." Antari said, leaving the room.

"Fine. I'm taking a walk."

It's dark outside. Only a few people are still awake, but no one was out on the streets. Chiro decided to just stay in the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Hmm…I sense he is near. I must get to him and that book before he realizes his powers._

The evil one's ghost was wandering around Shugazoom's park. He didn't sense the Element Master until late last night. Ever since, he's been tracking it, for he thought wherever the Element Master was, the book would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chiro found a park bench and sat down on it. Then, he pulled something out of his jacket. It was a book.

But not just any book. It's the Ancient book of the Elements. He opened it up and started reading from where he left off.

He didn't get very far. About a minute later, someone spoke behind him.

"Listen up, boy. Give me the book and we won't have any problems."

It was the dark one's ghost.

Chiro quickly closed the book and went into hyper mode. Once he saw what it was behind him, he slightly got nervous and froze.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" Chiro asked.

"I am Damon, the dark wizard and controller of the elements. Or, at least, I _was_. Until I was destroyed by that nuisance, Chaim…"

Chiro backed up a bit.

"Why do you want this book?"

"To become whole again. You see, that book contains just the spell I need to reobtain my body, and powers with it."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll have to get past me, first!"

Chiro lashed out at the ghost, but missed. While Chiro had his back turned, Damon knocked him down. He, then, took that chance and got the book.

Chiro got up. "No!"

Damon went out of Chiro's reach and found the spell pages. Then he started chanting one. He chanted so softly and quickly, Chiro couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Seconds later, Damon's ghost was illuminated by a bright light. Chiro had to look away. When he looked again, there was a man with white hair and dull red eyes standing in front of him. The man wore dark gray pants and a dark red shirt with a black cloak/cape over them and black shoes.

Damon's eyes turned bright red all of a sudden, and he shot a big fire ball out of his palm. It shot Chiro in the chest, who was knocked into a nearby tree. The force of the blow knocked him out.

Before he went out, he saw Damon standing over him, chuckling.

"You'll soon learn to stay out of my way…"


	5. Limits

CHAPTER 5: LIMITS

Chiro woke up in med bay.

He groaned and sat up. He looked around and saw Gibson asleep in a chair next to him. Chiro looked at a nearby clock. It read 12:01 p.m.

Chiro put his hand to his head, unbelieving how long he was out. He remembered everything. The book, the ghost, Damon's resurrection, and Damon's new powers.

Chiro stood up. When he stood, Gibson woke up.

"Chiro? Are you okay?" Gibson asked.

Chiro noticed he'd accidentally woke Gibson up and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to bed. You should to."

Gibson nodded tiredly and groggily went to bed. Chiro left for bed soon after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Damon was in an abandoned building. He had turned it into his training grounds.

His eyes turned dark red and he shot fire balls at a target, his eyes quickly turned green and he immediately lifted up some of the ground and tossed it towards another target. Then, his eyes turned blue and water shot out from his finger tips at another target, and, finally, his eyes turned the lightest of blues and a gust of wind blew a target across the room.

Damon grinned.

"Perfect. I must be in perfect condition to defeat the Element Master. Tomorrow, I'll have a little talk with that boy. He must know something about the Element Master, for when I was near him, I sensed the powers."

He turned around suddenly and his eyes turned blue…But nothing happened.

He tried it again and again, but still nothing happened.

"What is this?"

He tried it a few more times. When nothing still happened, he realized what had to be the problem.

"These powers have…Limits…?"

He found the book and flipped through it. Then he read it.

"What?!" He slammed the book shut and threw it across the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When Chiro woke up the next morning, he went to the main room. Everyone was already in there.

Antari came up to him, tapping his foot. "We need to talk. Now. With everyone."

Chiro smiled nervously.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

"Everybody, Chiro has something to share with us." Antari said.

Everyone sat down in their seats, including Antari, and Chiro told them everything. When he was done, they all—except Antari—had surprised looks on their faces.

Sprx broke the silence. "So, the only way to beat this guy is to find the Element Master?"

Chiro nodded.

"Yes. But, if what the book says is true…I am the Element Master. It said that the powers were stored in the book. When I found the book, the orb was glowing, after the library incident, it wasn't glowing at all."

"Oh, yeah…" Otto mumbled.

"But I don't think he knows that yet. Or he would've destroyed me last night,"

"But what if he finds out and comes here?" Nova asked.

"He won't,"

"What do you mean, Chiro?" Antari asked.

"The little I read in the book last night. It said that his powers have limits…"

Everyone's faces lit up.

"That's not it, is it?" Sprx figured.

"No. The only way for him to get his powers back is to sacrifice and destroy the Element Master, me."


	6. What?

CHAPTER 6: WHAT?!

The next morning, an evil source exited the eerie contents of an underground building. He seemed very mad.

"How am I supposed to sacrifice the Element Master?! I do not even know where he is. _Who _he is! Plus, how am I supposed to capture someone with equal powers of mine off guard enough to capture him?! This is _not _going to be easy..." He grumbled to himself as he attempted to feel the power of the Element Master.

"Ah...There he is. Where I found that _boy_; Shugazoom Park. He better be prepared to _answer_ some questions of mine..."

With that, Damon headed to Shugazoom Park, a deadly smile on his face.

The monkeys were deeply concerned about what Chiro just told them. While he was still sleeping, they discussed it.

"What are we going to do about...?" Sprx didn't go any further. He didn't need to go any further. They all knew what he was thinking, for they all were thinking it.

"Maybe we should hide him in the fortress?" Nova suggested.

"Remember how good that worked _last_ time? Not so good." Otto pointed out.

"Well? Any suggestions, Antari?" Gibson asked.

"No. Just to be prepared when Damon comes. We must protect Chiro at all costs. Agreed?" Antari said.

They all nodded.

"Damon's not going down without a fight." Sprx said.

"Antari, would this be a good time to tell Chiro about-" Gibson couldn't finish, for Chiro came out at that moment.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chiro asked.

"We were just discussing what to do when Damon arrived." Antari spoke up.

"I told you not to worry about it. He won't come here, he has no reason to. He has no idea that I'm the Element Master."

"Very well..." Antari shot a worried glance at his other teammates, who returned it.

"Maybe you should go for a walk?" Gibson suggested.

"Actually, a walk sounds pretty good...Sure." Chiro said.

Chiro immediately left.

"Antari, are you sure he's going to be okay?" Nova asked.

"I trust Chiro. And I think that he is right—Damon has no reason to go to him."

They all nodded in agreement.

"But shouldn't we tell him about-" Gibson started.

"I hope that it will not get that far. We do not need to get him worried. We will try to take out the Elemental Powers as soon as possible." Antari interrupted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chiro was walking slowly, enjoying the park and spring time.

He noticed there were no people in the park—odd. But he quickly waved away any dire thoughts. _Maybe they're just...somewhere else, _he thought.

All of a sudden, Damon stepped out from behind a tree near Chiro. Chiro quickly stepped back, surprised.

"Surprised to see me?" Damon said amused.

"You! What do you want?" Chiro asked.

"You know exactly what I want, boy. I want to know where you are keeping the Element Master. I sense he is near...Where is he?"

Chiro hesitated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not play games with me. Tell me where he is and you fate shall be swift," Damon stepped forward. "I know he is _very_ near. Tell me where he is."

Chiro just stood there, too scared to move. Damon took another step forward. His eyes turned super light blue and a gust of wind shot out of his hand. Chiro was slammed into a tree.

"You are wasting my time, boy."

Chiro got up.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro threw his fist at Damon. Damon was knocked backwards.

"Do **not **get me mad, boy..."

"Lightning Kick!" Chiro kicked Damon square on. He fell to the ground.

Damon quickly got up. His eyes turned blue and he shot stinging water bolts at Chiro.

Chiro staggered backwards.

His eyes turned red and he shot an enormous fire ball at Damon.

Damon flew backwards and fell.

"What?!" He looked up at Chiro who looked almost as surprised as him. "_You_ are the Element Master?! But you're just a boy!"

"Heh, guess so." Was all Chiro said.

Damon smiled.

"Very well...It appears I must destroy _you_, then. This will be too easy."

Before Damon could do anything, Chiro's eyes turned green and three giant Earth pieces hit him. He was slammed into a nearby tree as the three Earth balls slammed into him.

Damon passed out.

Chiro smiled triumphantly. He quickly turned around and ran back to the Super Robot before Damon woke up.

When he entered, the monkeys immediately noticed his new scratches and bruises.

"Chiro, what happened?" Antari asked worriedly.

"Damon. He showed out of nowhere and attacked me and..." Chiro started.

"Go on..." Otto urged.

"I...I used these weird powers...I'm guessing the Elemental ones? But...Now he knows I'm the Element Master...Woh..." Chiro put his hand to his head and sank to his knees.

"Chiro!" That was all he could hear, right before he passed out.

**Yay! Another chapter down! Sorry it took me so long, heh...Was busy...And I wonder what Gibson was so worried about...OoOoOo...Read the next chapter to find out more...R&R!!!**


	7. How Much?

CHAPTER 7: LOSING TIME

Chiro opened his eyes only to see a bunch of worried monkeys watching him.

He tried to sit up but Gibson quickly sat him back down.

"You should not be on your feet yet." Gibson said.

"What...Happened?" Chiro asked. He still felt really weak so it hurt to talk.

"You fainted." Sprx replied bluntly.

"Huh? Why? I wasn't that...Hurt,"

Gibson sighed. "Should we tell him now, Antauri?" he asked.

"Very well." Antari replied.

"Tell me...What?" Chiro blinked.

"Why you fainted. It was a result of having another type of power within you. The Power Primate destroys any abnormalities to the body,"

"So? Why did it affect me like this?"

"The Elemental Powers you have now are officially apart of you, until they are removed. The Power Primate was trying to destroy it. But, since it is apart of you, if the Power Primate destroys your powers it..."

"It destroys me..." Chiro finished for him.

"Precisely. That is why I am trying to calculate how much time we have to figure out how to remove the Elemental Powers from your system,"

Chiro sighed. "So, I only have a limited amount of time till...?"

Gibson nodded grimly.

"How much is it?"

"Exactly 48 hours,"

"Okay...How do you get the powers out of me?"

"That is what I am working on at the moment..."

"But...Why didn't this affect me sooner?" Chiro wondered.

"Because you never used them before. I presume you used them in the park? On Damon?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off.

"Not now..." Nova mumbled.

They all ran to the main room.

"Chiro, you should stay here to heal. We will take care of this." Gibson said. Before Chiro could object, Gibson ran out of the room—after the others.

As soon as Gibson left, a figure appeared from the shadows.

"Hello, Chiro."

"Damon?!"

Before Chiro could do anything else, Damon's eyes turned light blue and a gust of wind was shot at Chiro. He was knocked against the wall and passed out.

Damon stood above Chiro. The alarm stopped. He noticed this.

"It seems my distraction did not work as well as I would have hoped..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The monkeys came back into the med bay.

"It was just a false alarm, nothing-" Gibson stopped once he noticed Chiro was gone.

"Wh-where'd he go?" Otto asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Sprx said, holding up a totally crushed communicator.

"Damon." They all replied.

**Okay! Another chapter down! I know, I know, short. But this is mainly an informative chapter, not a big chase scene-type chapter, got it? At least I made one. So, read and Review?**


	8. Finding Chiro

CHAPTER 8: FINDING CHIRO

_Darkness..._

One word ran through Chiro's subconscious mind. As he started to wake, more words ran through.

_Where am I...?_

Chiro looked around. He noticed his hands were chained to a stone wall. But he was low enough to sit.

_I'm in darkness._

All of a sudden, a dim light came from the top of the stairs. Chiro then realized he must be in a basement of some sort.

A dark figure came down the stairs. Chiro recognized it immediately. Damon.

"Ah, I see my captive is finally awake." Damon said.

"What do you want with me?" Chiro growled.

"You should know. _You _read the book. I do not need to explain."

Chiro thought for a few moments. Then, he remembered reading about it at the park. It was about a sacrifice...Sacrificing the Element Master! Who just happened to be Chiro.

Chiro struggled at the chains.

"Stop that. There is no way of breaking those. Well, not in your condition, that is. I knew I damaged you when we fought, but I did not think I did enough damage to actually weaken you so."

Damon looked at Chiro curiously and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm...I feel a disturbance in the Elemental Powers. And...Something else? Tell me boy, what is that other...power...I sense? It is strong. But, I also can sense that it is weakening,"

"It's called the Power Primate. We defend this city and each other."

"We? Each other?"

"Yes. My teammates, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Antari. They're going to find you before you do any 'sacrificing'. And they're going to destroy you. I know they will come through for me, so you should just give up now."

"I highly doubt that. This place is well hidden. They will never find you. And even if they do, it will be too late. I presume you are their leader? They will fall without their leader. This is going to turn out even better than I planned..."

--

The monkeys were investigating med bay. Looking for any clues as to where Chiro and Damon might be. So far, all they've found is the crushed communicator of Chiro's. But that didn't help much.

"This is hopeless! There's nothing here! We gotta find Chiro!" Sprx complained.

"We know Sprx. But, we can't just start looking for him without any idea of where he is." Nova said.

"Why can't Brainstrain over there just use his tracker thing?"

Everyone stopped and looked up at him. "Um...Because we all forgot about it, I guess..." Otto presumed.

Gibson ran and got his tracker, and came back. "Here it is. And to my calculations...Chiro's in the abandoned ruins of the city."

"That's what I'm talking about! Now, why don't we stop standing around and go find the kid?"

They all left.

--

Damon walked up to Chiro and started to unhook his chains. As soon as Chiro was free, he quickly stepped back. His eyes turned a bluish-green and mud came up from the ground, wrapped around Chiro's wrists and hands, then quickly hardened.

Chiro looked at them and smirked. He knew he could easily break through them even in his weakened position (btw- if you didn't know already, the reason why he's weak is because of the power primate destroying the elemental powers thing, not because of Damon).

Damon led Chiro up the stairs. They walked into an empty cave-like room with lanterns lighting it up.

"Wait here while I get the book to see how the ritual is done." Damon walked to a desk on the other side of the room.

Chiro glanced around quickly. The door was only a few feet away. He could make it.

--

The monkeys entered the 'ruins' of Shugazoom. They all were following Gibson who had his scanner (I remember what it's called now!), locked on Chiro.

"Hmmm...We should walk about 200 kilometers left, 300 kilometers strait, and then about 258 kilometers left again..." Gibson murmured (btw- I made that up. I have no idea how long those calculations are).

They walked up to a slightly ruined, old house. It was small, but usable.

"According to the scanner, this is the place." Gibson said, looking up from his scanner.

They started walking up to bust the door down, but Otto's voice stopped them. "Uh...Shouldn't we knock first?" They all just stared blankly at him. Gibson shook his head, but they said nothing.

In their moment of silence...

--

Chiro broke the hardened mud on his hands. Damon was immediately alert to this. Chiro quickly ran to the door and ran out before Damon could stop him.

As soon as Chiro exited the door, he ran into Gibson. Who ran into the others. They all fell down.

"Ow..." Chiro looked around at what made him fall. "Gibson? I knew you'd all come!"

"Of course. We would never leave a team member." Antari responded.

"We have to go, now!"

Damon ran to the door. He saw the monkeys then saw Chiro. "I presume this is your ever valiant 'team'? How pathetic..." His eyes turned light blue and a gust of air shot them all tumbling back.

They quickly got up—Chiro had some trouble, but he made it—and got into a fighting stance. The monkeys went in front of Chiro.

"What the...? What are you doing?" Chiro asked.

"You are too weak to fight. We will handle this one, Chiro." Antari responded.

"But-"

"No. You are too weak. We will fight. Gibson! I want you to take Chiro back to the Super Robot."

"Right, Antari." Gibson ran up to Chiro and they—although Chiro was _very_ unwilling—ran to the Super Robot like Antari instructed.

"I see the boy is running from his own fight...Very well, it appears I will have to destroy you _monkeys_ in order to get to him..."

"Blazing Nova!" Nova shouted as a giant fire was thrown at Damon.

Damon's eyes turned blue and a bigger water ball fizzled out the fire and soaked Nova. Damon instantly froze half of her.

Damon's eyes turned red and he shot three fire balls at Sprx. Sprx jumped just in time. "Magno Ball Blazer!" An electric energy ball hit Damon square on. He yelled. Then, he got back up.

Before Damon could do anything else, Antari struck. "Monkey Mind Scream!" Damon was thrown back. He unsteadily and weakly got up.

His eyes turned green and a big mound of earth was thrown at Antari. It just missed him, but the force of the blow knocked Antari back. The earth ball, instead, hit Otto, who was trying to saw Nova out of the ice crystal. He had just gotten her free, when the ball hit him.

"You can not beat me, monkeys." His eyes turned light blue and he knocked them all back forcefully into a different tree each. They were down.

"You will not beat me. I am too strong. I will be even stronger once I have sacrificed your leader."

He came closer to all of them. His eyes turned red and the monkeys closed their eyes, ready for the scorching blow...

But it never came.

They steadily opened their eyes. Only to see a worried and angry Damon standing in front of them. "Not now! I need more time!"

The monkeys realized at once what had happened. Damon had used up his limit of power.

They all grinned at each other and glared at Damon.

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Magna Tingler Blast!"

"Swirling Destructo Swords!"

They all attacked at once. He was—obviously—knocked out cold.

They grinned triumphantly.

Antari and Otto picked Damon up and drug him into the house/ruin/thing. They, then, tied him up to the chains he previously had Chiro hooked up to.

Then, they headed back to the Super Robot.

Little did they know that Damon had been faking.


	9. Nightmares, Sicknesses, and Alarms

CHAPTER 9: NIGHTMARES, SICKNESS, AND CAPTURES

The rest of the Hyperforce finally made it back to the Super Robot. When they entered, Gibson poked his head out of the medical/lab place (not med bay, the other place).

"We're in here."

They followed him.

Chiro was sitting on a doctor's bed thing. He had a thermometer in his mouth.

Gibson walked over and took it out of his mouth and inspected it. "Hmmm...100 degrees. Not worrying bad, but still bad."

"I'm fine." Chiro answered.

"You have a fever. You should get some rest." Antari said.

"Barely a fever. Besides, what about Damon?"

"We took care him!" Nova grinned.

"But, I'm fine. I just feel a little weak. I should still be able to fight."

"You need rest for Damon. We do not need to have our leader sick when it comes to any type of fight."

"Okay..." Chiro grumbled. He headed off to bed.

Gibson put the thermometer on a computer DNA scanner. It beeped a few times and he pressed some buttons. Then he stared hard at the screen.

"This is not good. Not good at all..." Gibson gasped.

"What is it?" Sprx asked.

"According to the DNA signature and health of Chiro's thermometer, he appears to be growing weaker. We have less than 48 hours as well. His condition is steadily getting worse and worse as I feared."

**Later That Night**

All of the monkeys were sound asleep in their sleep chambers. Chiro, however, was having a heck of a time.

He was tossing and turning in his bed. Nightmares.

--

Damon used all of his strength to break free of the chains. They finally broke after he used some water to rust them a little.

His eyes grew even redder than usual in anger.

"Those monkeys might have gotten an advantage of me this time, but I _will_ get them back."

He walked up the stairs and outside. He walked a few feet, then noticed a square-shaped figure about a yard away.

Curious, he walked over to it. He picked it up. And, to his amazement, it was a _scanner_. He pushed a few buttons knowing it was the Hyperforce's. He was trying to find their base. He pushed in—randomly—'base'. The coordinates for the Super Robot popped up on the screen. Damon grinned.

He immediately followed them to the Super Robot.

When he got there he was slightly amazed, but waved it off. He knew there would be good defense systems in a place like this. So, he used his water abilities to shut them off  
(not going into details).

He entered the Super Robot.

When he did, he saw the six tubes. Orange, black, red, yellow, blue, and green.

He already knew which tube went to whom. It was too easy.

--

_Running._

_Chiro was running._

_It's dark and he was exhausted. He felt really weak, too._

_He stopped to rest for a moment. He heard a loud BOOM and he turned around._

_Damon just shot an enormous fire _shot_ down at the city. Apparently, Damon had found a way to become all-powerful without the need to sacrifice Chiro._

"_I _will_ find you boy! There is nowhere you can run!" Damon yelled from the city._

_He spotted Chiro and grabbed him before Chiro could run. He kept him in an air ball. Chiro slightly struggled to get out and away, but he was too weak to do much of anything._

_Damon flew Chiro out over the city of Shugazoom._

_The whole city was a whole mass of chaos and destruction. Fire, lightning, rain, ruins, destruction, people running and screaming for their lives._

"_Look at your 'valiant' team, now."_

_Damon and Chiro looked down towards the ground._

_The Super Robot was just a big heap of trash and destruction. Five still figures lay close to it._

_Chiro gasped at the horrendous sight._

_Damon snickered and put Chiro down next to them._

_Chiro ran to the silver one. _

"_A-Antari?"_

"_Chiro..." Antari said in a ragged voice._

_Chiro hugged Antari. "Antari, no..." he whispered._

"_Chiro...How could you? You...ran..." Antari said on his last breath. Chiro broke out in tears._

"_I'm so sorry Antari! I didn't...I shouldn't..." He couldn't continue._

"_Chiro?" The yellow figure asked weakly._

_Chiro ran over to her._

"_Nova! Y-you're going t-to be okay."_

"_No, Chiro. I'm not. None of us are. You didn't help us..." She said on her last breath._

_Chiro cried even more and hugged her._

"_I couldn't..."_

_He went to the red figure nearby._

"_Sprx..."_

"_Kid...Why'd you give up hope on us? I always thought I would be the one to crack first but...You abandoned your hope for your team..." He said his last breath._

_Chiro hugged Sprx tightly._

_He, then, went over to Otto._

"_Chiro...Why'd you hurt us? I always thought we could trust you...Yet, you hurt us so bad..." He let out his last breath._

"_Otto...I-I..."_

_He shook his head as more tears ran down his face. He went over to Gibson._

"_How could you? We always trusted you...We thought you would do the same...Why didn't you trust us, Chiro?" Gibson asked on his last breath._

_Chiro couldn't stop crying. He was moaning and crying for the loss of his friends and his city. But...It was all his fault._

_He ran from them. He didn't help them. He gave up hope on them. He hurt them. He didn't trust them._

"_I think you have suffered enough. Let me spare you the rest..."_

_Damon made a sword out of fire, he brought it down at Chiro..._

_--_

Chiro woke up. Tears in his eyes. He was panting heavily. Once he saw where he was and realized it was just a nightmare, he cooled down.

He was almost back asleep. Then, he heard his door open.


	10. Stuck In A Nightmare

CHAPTER 10: STUCK IN A NIGHTMARE

"Who's there?" Chiro asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"It's just me, Chiro."

Chiro calmed down. "Oh, it's just you, Antauri. You had me worried for a second. What's up?"

"I sensed a distress in the robot."

"You mean...An intruder? Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"No...I know who it is. But, I want you to stay here. In your condition, it could end fatal,"

"But..."

Before Chiro could argue further, Antauri used his ghost claws on him. He positioned Chiro on the bed, and then ran off to fight the intruder.

Antauri got to the main room, just before a figure went up Chiro's tube. The figure was startled seeing Antauri come down his tube, and stopped.

"Stay away from Chiro, Damon." Antauri said. He ran in front of the tube so Damon could get no further.

"Get out of my way! Antauri...was it? You do not understand. I merely need the boy for the ritual. The ritual will renew my powers. That is all I ask."

"Explain this 'ritual'."

"I gathered the materials from every element. Earth goes on the green stand, Water goes on the blue stand in a bowl, Air is contained in an orb over a white stand, and Fire is contained in an orb over a red stand. The boy will be chained to the middle of each. I will then use a chant from the book. This will remove his powers with _minor_ distraught..."

"Distraught?"

"Well, yes...You see, by distraught I mean I have to rid him of his time..."

Antauri got what Damon was saying. His eyes grew wide. "You're not going to kill Chiro!"

Before Antauri could help it, Damon knocked him out. Damon, then, whooshed up the orange tube.

He saw Chiro asleep on the bed. Damon smiled. The alarm went off.

"What?!" He looked back at Chiro. "I need you distracted until I get rid of the pests..." He ran his hand over Chiro. Chiro started tossing and turning.

"Get away from him!" A female's voice shouted. Damon just evaded her fists. That knocked him off balance and he fell down the tube.

Sprx and Otto were waiting for him. Gibson was dragging Antauri off to med bay. Nova came down the tube.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" Sprx started. Damon was electromagnetically thrown against the wall.

Damon's eyes turned redder and he shot three fire balls at Sprx, who barely avoided them. Damon quickly shot ice/water stalagmites at Nova as his eyes turned blue. She easily passed them and ran at Damon.

"Lady Tomahawk!"

--

_Antauri looked around at his surroundings. It was pitch black. There was a slightly glowing green orb a few feet away. Antauri ran to it._

_He felt something familiar about it. As he looked into it, his eyes grew wide._

_He saw Nova. She was lashing her fists at Damon. He saw Sprx. He was about to use his 'Magna Ball Blazer'. He saw Otto. He was knocked to the other side of the room but quickly getting up to rejoin the fight. He saw Gibson. He was in med bay next to Antauri's bed, hooking wires to him._

_Antauri kept staring. He saw Chiro. Chiro was in a wasted land. Which, Antauri soon realized, was Shugazoom._

"_What is this...?" Antauri asked to no one in particular._

"_That is your inner power, Antauri." A voice out of nowhere answered._

"_Who are you? Where are you?"_

"_I am not to be seen. My identity is not important. I am here to answer your questions."_

"_My inner power...? Did you mean the Power Primate?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How can I see the others?"_

"_The inner power sees all who contains it."_

"_But...What is that I am seeing Chiro in?"_

"_That is his dream. Or should I say his _nightmare_,"_

"_His nightmare...?"_

"_Yes. Keep watching."_

_Antauri peered into the orb again. He saw Chiro fighting. He was fighting with the Hyperforce against Damon. They were obviously losing (from now on, the underlined italics are Chiro's dream)._

"_Chiro! We can't do this much longer...We need to retreat." Antauri said._

"_Oh, no you don't!" Damon struck Antauri hard in the back with a flame ball. Antauri fell to the ground with a grunt._

"_Antauri!" Chiro yelled._

"_Chiro...It's too late. We have to leave, _now._" Gibson said._

_Chiro bowed his head miserably. They ran. Damon shot Gibson all over with a million little ice crystals. Gibson fell._

"_Chiro! We need orders! Running's not working!" Otto yelled._

_Chiro nervously looked back and fourth, thinking. "I...I don't know..."_

"_Chiro—Ahh!" Otto was shot in the same manner as Gibson._

_All that was left was Nova and Sprx. "Nova! We can't trust the kid anymore. We have to make our own plan..."_

_They were shot down too._

"_Monkey team...I'm so sorry..." Chiro started to run again. Damon pulled back his hand, his eyes turned red._

"_This is it, boy..."_

_The orb went fuzzy and inaudible._

"_What?! What happened?!" Antauri yelled._

"_It appears the Power Primate within him grows weak."_

_Antauri remembered now. "How do we get the Elemental Powers out of him? I mean without harming him?"_

"_You must enter his nightmare and find his inner power. From there, you shall find out the rest..."_

Antauri burst awake.

**Ha-ha! Read and review!**__


	11. Disapointment

CHAPTER 11: DISAPOINTMENT

"Face it, Damon, you're going down!" Sprx lashed out at Damon. He missed and Damon flung Sprx at Nova. They were thrown hard against the other side of the robot.

"Vertical Razor Chariot!" Otto zoomed at Damon on his saws. Damon ran out of the way and Otto passed him.

"You missed me, monkey." Damon scoffed. Otto kept going and went up the wall. He made a door-like shape and came back down, faced Damon, and grinned. The wall slammed down on Damon from behind.

"Did I?" Otto mocked, then turned to the others who came up hugged him.

"Good job, Otto!" Nova cheered.

Sprx turned and went to get Damon. "Yeah, well, let's figure out what to do with him."

Otto looked a little dismayed from Sprx's lack of approvement. Nova noticed this and, while Sprx had his back turned, pecked Otto on his cheek. He blushed.

"It's okay Otto." She whispered.

Sprx turned around with half of Damon's body on him.

"Are you guys gonna help me, or am I going to half to bring this all the way to Gibson myself?"

They ran over to help him. Nova grabbed his legs and Otto grabbed his other arm. Sprx looked over at Otto who was still kind of blushing.

"What's with you?" Sprx asked.

"Huh? Uh...Nothing. Let's get him to Gibson." Otto said hurriedly. They half carried half drug Damon's body to med bay.

They arrived just in time to see Antauri burst awake.

"Great, you're finally awake!" Gibson specified.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Nova asked noticing Antauri's worried expression.

"I know a way to get the Elemental Powers out of Chiro." Antauri said. Everybody gasped.

"How?" Gibson asked.

When I was knocked out I saw my inner power, otherwise known as the Power Primate. This...thing...told me I had to enter Chiro's nightmare and get to his Power Primate..."

"Then what?" Sprx asked.

"She said that I would know what to do from there."

"That doesn't help very much..." Sprx whined.

"How are you going to enter his nightmare, Antauri?" Otto asked.

"I..." Antauri stopped once he realized he had no idea. "Maybe I can use my ghost claws to enter his self-conscience,"

"That may work...Let's try it." Gibson said.

They went to Chiro's room and saw Chiro on the bed—still asleep.

"Wow, he's a heavy sleeper." Otto said.

"No, I put him to a deep slumber with my ghost claws. He should be out for about another hour. That's all the time I have to find his inner power and do whatever I need to do." Antauri answered.

He put his ghost claws up to Chiro's head. As soon as he touched, he was fell unconscious.

"Should we do something?" Nova asked.

"All we can do now is wait and hope." Gibson answered.

"Gibson...How much time did Chiro have to, uh, live before we got the Elemental Powers out of him?" Sprx asked.

Gibson's eyes widened as he remembered this. "According to my calculations...Only about...An hour."

They gasped.

"So Antauri not only has an hour to get to Chiro's inner power before Chiro wakes up, he has to get there or Chiro...Dies..." Otto realized.

"All we can do for now is wait."

--

_Antauri found himself in a fiery wasteland. He saw Chiro being lifted down to...Their teammates. He didn't know what to do, so he hid behind a piece of scrap metal._

_Antauri saw Chiro run over to...him..._

_He barely heard any of the conversation. But he did hear himself saying:_

"_You...ran..."_

"_I'm so sorry Antauri__!-" That's all he could hear._

_Antauri watched as Chiro walked to Nova._

"_Y-you're going t-to be okay." __Chiro said._

"_...None of us are. You didn't help us..."_

_Antauri watched in awe as his brothers disowned Chiro on their dying words. As Chiro sobbed more and more to each teammate he went to. As Chiro begged for forgiveness._

"_...You abandoned your hope for your team..." __Antauri heard Sprx say._

"_...You hurt us so bad..."__ Otto gasped._

"_...Why didn't you trust us Chiro?" __Gibson asked._

_Antauri watched as Chiro just stood there, tears flowing too much, hugging Gibson, and believing every word his teammates said._

"_I think you have suffered enough. Let me spare you the rest..."__ Damon said. He started to bring down a sword of fire down on Chiro..._

_...Antauri rushed forward from behind the scrap metal and blocked the attack. Damon was so surprised he fell back. Antauri looked behind him at Chiro who was _really_ surprised._

"_Antauri...? But I...I saw you...You were..." He shook his head._

_Antauri bent down next to him and hugged him. _

"_Its okay, Chiro. This is only a nightmare. None of this is real, besides me."_

_Chiro looked at him confused. "If this is a nightmare...Then how are you real?"_

"_I entered your self-conscious with my ghost claws. I know how to get the Elemental Powers out of you, but we only have one hour. I need your help to find your Power Primate. Will you help me?"_

_Chiro cracked the thinnest of smiles in realization. "Yes."_

"_Let's go."_

**I finally did it! Yay! And, yes, there was a little Ottova in there. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've been busy. And I warn you, there is more Ottova to come next chapter...R & R!**


	12. Getting There

CHAPTER 12: GETTING THERE

Nova walked out of the room. No one noticed except Otto. He followed her after a few moments. Sprx was asleep and Gibson was in med bay, wondering what to do with Damon.

Otto noticed Nova go onto the shoulder of the robot. He ran outside, then quickly came back in and went to the shoulder as well. He walked up to Nova, hands behind his back.

"Uh, hey Nova." He said.

She turned around. "Hi Otto. What's that?" She pointed to his back.

Otto pulled his hands out to his front. He was holding a single rose. It was white with red dash-like stripes on the edges of the petals. Nova's eyes got big.

"Where'd you get that from?" she asked.

"I found a bush a while ago by the lake. Do you like it? 'Cause I got it for you," Otto handed Nova the rose.

"It's beautiful Otto," She sniffed it and a bee flew out.

"Oops,"

Nova smiled and motioned for Otto to sit next to her. He did.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking. And it's nice up here,"

"What cha thinking 'bout?"

"Well, mainly Chiro and Antauri. I hope their okay and make it in time..."

Otto nodded. "Me too."

"I mean, I just don't know what I would do without them..."

Otto smiled and got up and held out his hand. "It's okay, Nova. They always pull through things like this. 'Sides, if any of us can make it, it's them, right?"

Nova took his hand and got up. She smiled. "You always know what to say to cheer us up, Otto."

"Aw..."

Nova hugged Otto—strange for her. He was surprised at first, but then hugged her back. When they broke away, Nova kissed him on the lips and went back inside. Otto just stood there, blushing wildly.

"Wow..."

A few moments later, he went back inside as well.

--

_Damon had gained control and was now chasing and throwing fire balls at Chiro and Antauri._

_One finally hit Antauri by his feet, knocking him down. Damon was about to throw another one._

"_I won't lose him again..." Chiro mumbled. He ran up and jumped at Damon. "Thunder Punch!" He hit Damon square on. While Damon was getting up, Chiro ran to help Antauri._

"_I'm fine, Chiro. Thank you." Antauri said as he got up. Once he did, he fell again._

"_What's wrong?" Chiro asked._

"_My leg...Hurts,"_

"_We need cover, for a few minutes at least,"_

_Antauri nodded and Chiro picked him up. They found a charred building. It was in bad shape, but it would have to do. Once they got inside, Chiro put Antauri down._

_Chiro sat a few feet away from him. Antauri stared blankly at him, curious about something. Chiro noticed this._

"_What?" Chiro asked._

"_I was just curious as to why you would have such nightmares. We would never do or say such things to you. I don't understand,"_

_Chiro sighed. "I know. Me neither. Maybe..."_

_Antauri waited for him to continue._

"_Maybe...It's because I've been thinking. I-I don't understand any of this 'Chosen One' stuff. Or why it chose me. I was just like everyone else, slightly...But why me, Antauri? I'm not even a good leader..."_

"_Even I do not know that. Destiny has a strange way of working. But it chose you, and for that, I'm glad. And nobody could do a better job of leading our team than you. You have learned and grown throughout the time you've been with us. And I could not think of any one else better for the job."_

_Chiro smiled. "Thanks Antauri..." he sighed. "There's something I need to tell you."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You see--" Chiro was interrupted by a burst of pain. He fell to his knees. _

"_Chiro! What's wrong?" _

"_I-I don't know, but it hurts..."_

_All of a sudden, it went away. "Wha...? It doesn't hurt anymore..."_

"_I believe it is the Elemental Powers at work. It appears we have less time for you than I thought." Antauri said, getting up. "My leg's fine now. We need to get to your Power Primate, now."_

"_But, we don't even know where it is,"_

_Antauri sighed. "It appears we don't..." His eyes widened as he got the strangest idea. "Maybe I can pin-point your Inner Power with my ghost claws."_

"_Try it,"_

_Antauri put his ghost claws up to Chiro's head (again, but this time it's in his dream). As soon as he did, a flash of a broken house with a pale, white roof and brown bricks as its walls appeared. It flashed through Chiro consciousness too._

"_I know where to go." Chiro said and got up. "Follow me."_

"_How...?"_

"_Just...Trust me on this..."_

_Antauri nodded and they were off again._

**I'm not good on the mushy lovely stuff, so I don't know if I did a good job on the Ottova. This chapter wasn't as good as I'd hoped. Oh, well, read and review. I'm making room for a sequel! **


	13. Help Is On The Way

CHAPTER 13: HELP IS ON THE WAY

_Antauri and Chiro finally came upon the broken house with the pale, white roof and brown bricks as its walls that they saw in the vision._

--

Nova and Otto walked in just as Chiro gasped in pain in his 'sleep'. Sprx was also awake now and saw it too. They gave each other worried looks.

"They better hurry, the kid doesn't have much longer..." Sprx figured.

Gibson walked in and they turned their attention towards him.

"What is it?" Nova asked him.

"Well...My calculations have told me that Damon is not actually asleep. He's actually in a more of a meditative state," Gibson said.

"You mean kinda like Chiro and Antauri?" Otto asked.

"Precisely. And I think that he is actually with Antauri and Chiro, attacking them from their own meditative/unconscious state..."

"Is there any way of helping them from out here?" said Nova.

"Actually," Gibson said with a glint in his eyes, "I think I know a way for us all to actually enter the exact unconscious state that Damon, Antauri, and Chiro are in." Gibson walked over to the unconscious form of Antauri and carefully held up his ghost claw. "Observe me and do what I do..."

Gibson placed Antauri's ghost claw on his head and closed his eyes. Moments later, he fell to the ground—unconscious. No—meditative unconsciousness.

The others looked at him in awe. Then looked nervously at themselves.

"Well...Let's try it!" Otto said and took a step forward, Nova followed him. But then Sprx spoke up.

"What if Damon wakes up? One of us has to stay here and keep watch."

"You're right...Who wants to stay?" Nova asked, looking partially at Sprx.

"I'll do it." Sprx volunteered. (obvious, huh?)

Nova and Otto nodded and started toward Antauri again. Nova lifted his ghost claw, closed her eyes, put it on her head, and then soon fell unconscious. Otto did the same. Sprx headed to med bay to watch Damon's body.

--

_Otto and Nova looked around at the wasteland that they figured to be Shugazoom. They spotted everyone's (except Chiro's, Antauri's, and Gibson's) body on the ground—dead. Including their own._

_As they got closer to everything, they noticed that their dead/dream form started to fade away. Within seconds, they disappeared, leaving the actual Nova and Otto confused._

"_Where are we?" Nova asked._

"_Beats me. But we gotta find Chiro and Antauri, c'mon!" Otto headed off in a random direction. _

"_Where are you going?"_

_Otto stopped. "Um...I dunno...We have no idea where to start looking, so I just picked this way. Coming?"_

"_Uh...Yeah!"_

"_Wait for me!" Gibson ran up behind them. "Where's Sprx?"_

"_He wanted to stay and keep watch in case Damon woke up." Nova answered._

"_Oh...I found results of a slight battle over this way, let's go." Gibson walked off in the other direction. Otto and Nova soon followed._

**Hmmm...I'm trying to make this story just a bit longer and add a twist to it. The twist will come in handy for the sequel by the way.**

**So, cool, read and review.**


	14. Time To Choose

CHAPTER 14: TIME TO CHOOSE

"_Chiro...I was curious...How do you know this place?" Antauri asked._

_Chiro visibly winced, then sighed. "I used to live here."_

"_I'm sorry Chiro. But, remember, this is just a dream. This place is not actually like this in real life and I'm sure the people who live here are okay,"_

_Chiro winced again. "No...In real life, this house is destroyed; actually, it's much more destroyed than it is here. You can still enter this house, the actual one is totally gone. The people here are—were—not okay..."_

_Antauri was about to ask another question, but before he could, a blast of fire was shot between him and Chiro. They both looked behind themselves to see Damon._

_Damon's eyes turned blue and he shot dozens of water crystals at them. A few hit Chiro in the arm and he started to bleed. None hit Antauri._

"_Chiro! Are you okay?" Antauri asked._

"_I'm fine..." Chiro answered and covered it with his scarf._

_Antauri jumped at Damon. "Mega Monkey Paw!" He swirled down, but missed._

"_You can not defeat me, monkey. _I _control this world..." His eyes turned green and a boulder shot out at Antauri, it missed, but the force of the blow knocked him back._

"_Lightning Kick!" Chiro shot a foot out at Damon. Just in time, Damon grabbed his foot and knocked him into Antauri._

"_Time to finish you and bring you back to the real world..." Damon made another flame sword and brought it at Chiro as his eyes turned redder._

_--_

"_Gibson...How much time does Chiro actually have left now? I mean he only had an hour, and it's been while so..." Otto asked._

"_Hmmm...This is not good. According to my calculations...Chiro only has about maybe five minutes..."_

"_This isn't good...We gotta hurry!" Nova exclaimed._

"_Wait...I see them! They're in trouble!" Otto said._

"_Spin Shocker!" Damon was electrocuted in the back, he fell._

_All of a sudden, Nova, Otto, and Gibson came and helped Antauri and Chiro._

"_How did you guys get here?" Chiro asked._

"_Just a little trick I found in my studies and calculations..." Gibson said._

"_Thank you." Antauri said._

_Nova noticed Chiro's arm. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine,"_

"_I have a strong feeling that Chiro's Inner Power is in this house..." Antauri figured._

_They started heading towards the house..._

_Damon grabbed at Chiro from behind. Chiro expected this, turned around, and threw him across the fielded wasted land. They all watched as Damon's body faded out of this place._

"_Good job," Otto said._

_Chiro kneeled down, all of a sudden, and gasped in pain._

"_What's wrong?!"_

"_Oh, no...It seems as if the war of the powers inside of him is quickly coming to an end—for the worst...We must get to that house—now." Gibson said._

_Chiro winced and stood up. "I'll be okay...For a little while at least."_

_Gibson, Nova, and Otto looked worriedly and knowingly at each other._

_They entered the house._

_There was an altar in the center of the room, a staircase leading up to it. There was an orb emitting a faint green light and a multi-colored light on it. The rest of the room was pitch black._

_The monkeys stayed in place as Chiro walked up to it. He peered inside the orb. Antauri came up beside him and did the same._

"_What now?" Chiro asked._

"_The voice said that I would know what to do from here..." Antauri said._

_Then, his eyes widened. "Chiro...Take the orb and smash it—releasing the energy,"_

_Chiro nodded and picked it up. He brought it down fast. As soon as he did, everything went black._

_Chiro looked around. Antauri and the rest of the monkeys weren't there. He wasn't in the house either. It was pitch black all around him._

"_Where am I?" he asked._

"_You are in your memories and past." Said a voice out of nowhere._

"_Who are you?!"_

"_My identity is not to be known, I am merely here to answer your questions."_

"_What did you mean by I'm in my memories and past?"_

"_You broke the orb containing your Power Primate and Elemental Powers. In doing so, you have been brought here to make a choice,"_

"_A choice? What kind of choice?"_

"_One that will change everything,"_

"_So what are they?"_

"_You can both keep the Elemental Powers and change your whole—or at least up to finding your team—past, changing your future. Or keep the Power Primate, your team, your _past_, your future, and something terrible. Or you can give everything up, and sacrifice your life so you would have never had such memories of your past—in other words: make it so you never existed."_

"_Those are my choices?"_

"_Yes. You must choose one,"_

"_Of course I'm going to keep my original Power Primate and my team and my pa-..." he stopped once he got there._

"_Remember, in doing so, you must also expect something terrible to befall you soon."_

"_Like what?"_

"_That I can not reveal,"_

"_What did you mean by keep my Elemental Powers and change everything?"_

"_The only way you would be able to keep your Elemental Powers, you will not have found your monkey team and Power Primate because you can not contain two powers. Therefore, you must change your whole future and destiny."_

"_Why would I want to make it so I never existed?"_

"_Your past was so terrible, I would understand if you did and never wanted to actually live through that,"_

"_But if I never existed...Then what would happen to the monkey team?"_

"_Destiny would choose someone else to take your place."_

_Chiro pondered them all. Finally, he came up with an answer._

"_I want to keep the Power Primate. I'll take the risk of whatever is to come."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_The whole room he was in lit up in a green light. Then, as he started coming to in the real world, the green energy absorbed itself inside of Chiro._

_--_

Chiro opened his eyes. The monkeys were watching him worriedly.

"Chiro, what happened?" Antauri asked.

"I..." Chiro remembered everything. "I'm okay. A voice gave me a choice, and I chose the one that I'd choose every time,"

"Which one is that?"

"To stay with you guys and keep the Power Primate. By the way, what happened to Damon?"

"He has just become the newest inmate of the off-world prison." Gibson said.

Chiro nodded and smiled. "So everything's over now? Back to the way it was?"

"Yes, thankfully." Antauri said.

Sprx yawned. "Well, since _that's _over, I'm tired and going to bed..." He walked out.

"Me too," Nova yawned and left the room.

"Same here..." Otto walked out after her.

"I am quite tired myself. Goodnight Chiro and Antauri." Gibson left.

"I am also tired. Are you going to be okay Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded and smiled again. "Yeah, I'm fine. And thanks Antauri. Goodnight." Antauri left.

As soon as Antauri left, Chiro's smile faded as he remembered what the voice had said about this choice...

_Remember, in doing so, you must also expect something terrible to befall you soon..._

--

**This. Is. The. Last. Chapter. Woo hoo!!**

**Now, let's talk sequels. What do you say peoples? If you want one, say so. If not, then say so. Now...Review!!**


End file.
